Year of the Sakura
by Hoshiakari Kokoro
Summary: This is a Au non-mas itachi 22 Sakura 18, Finding out she has a third chakra nature, Tsunade orders Sakura to train with Itachi. Discontinued its yours if you want it.
1. Training ha

Itachi/Sakura

Summary: This is Au non-massacre, Sakura is 18 and Itachi 22, Sakura's hair is short she wears a dark green top slight v neck, sleeveless mesh under shirt black skin tight shorts, dark green med nin skirt, boots up to knees, Legg wrappings with senbons in them. Kunai pouch on lower back. Itachi wears a modified Jonin outfit rather than the traditional flack vest he wears a black trench, Kunai pouch on left leg, Anbu Katana hung on left shoulder

Standing before her shishou Sakura listened patiently, Tsunade had been going on for a hour now about team 7's progress. Deciding to interrupt Sakura asked "Shishou not to be rude but why am I here?"

Tsunade leaned on the desk before replying, "Sakura you are here because I want you to work in the hospital. Before you say anything think about the benefits of doing so."

Sakura let out and inward sigh Tsunade had been trying to get her to work in the hospital for the better part of the last month, Sakura knew that it was an exhalent opportunity but she really didn't want the job she hated hospitals and preferred to be out working with various teams, most especially team 7 aka team Kakashi. "Tsunade-sama I than you for considering me but I don't want to work in the hospital I prefer to be out in field, we are low as it is on field medics. I just prefer it out there." Sakura finished looking behind Tsunade out the window at Konoha, they had finally finished completely rebuilding form Orochimaru, Pein, and Madara's attacks. Although none of them had attacked at the same time they had destroyed a greater part of Konohagakure. Even with the help of the Uchiha police force rebuilding had been, for lack of a better word a bitch. But finally it was done. Seeing that Tsunade had started to talk again Sakura pulled her self out of her thoughts.

"Sakura I get it and I'll stop bugging." Said Tsunade with a sheepish grin, before continuing. "Anyway the real reason I wanted to talk to you is about you elements." She paused and Sakura looked at her confused before asking. "What do you mean? I have Tsuchi and Mizu, earth and water elements, I know I mastered them earlier that most but that's just because of my chakra control right?"

Tsunade nodded before shaking her head "Yes and no Sakura, Kakashi for reasons his own decided to turn in a mission report on his own, without me having to badger him. Let me get to the point, Sakura Kakashi believes that you have _hi nature_, fire. I would like to do a little test. Come here and hold out your hand." Tsunade ordered Sakura. When she did so Tsunade placed a piece of paper in her hand. Looking closely Sakura concluded that it was a paper made from a special type of tree that when used will react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra.

Sakura had already done this when she first became Tsunade's apprentice. Depending the paper would do a few different things **Fire:** the Paper will ignite and turn to ash. **Wind:** the Paper will split in two. **Lightning:** the Paper will crumple up. **Earth:** the Paper will turn to dirt. **Water:** the Paper will become damp.

When She had first used the paper it became dirt than mud, showing that Sakura had Water and Earth chakra. This time Sakura was surprised to find that as she added her chakra to the paper, it did the first to things then a third, the mud that should have been in her hand was instead glass. Shocked she looked up at Tsunade in question.

Tsunade was nodding as if she had suspected this. "Sakura rarely does a Shinobi or a Kunochi for that matter have three elements to his or her nature, usually its just one or two. Although they can learn to do Jutsu that use a different element. Kakashi first suspected that you had three when you were fighting rouge Nin form **Amegakure, **he said that when you were fighting one, Another snuck behind you, you then turned around and struck him with a fire incased fist."

Sakura nodded, she remembered she was just about to land the killing blow when she felt that another behind her, quickly finishing off the first she turned around to find another rouge smirking at her, he then had the indecency to call her a little girl. Seeing red Sakura put chakra into her fist before slamming it Ino his dumb skull. Looking up at Kakashi she saw him looking at her shocked, a few seconds past before he just shook his head and pulled out his Icha Icha book. Sakura didn't have a lot of time to think on his reaction as Sasuke was calling her to come heal Naruto.

"So I have fire chakra ehh?" she asked Tsunade.

"I just said that didn't I, any way I want you off missions for two weeks to learn how to use your new found element." Tsunade smirked.

"But Tsunade-sama what about team 7 I can't just not go on a mission! Also who am I supposed to learn jutsu from if not Kakashi?" Sakura demanded

"Sakura remember who you are talking to!" disciplined Tsunade. "I am the Hokage remember that. Any way I have a Shinobi who is unable to do missions but who should be able to teach you all you need to know. Besides Naruto could use a little down time, as much as he denies it so no missions for a month"

Tsunade murmured, "That will teach that sake stealing baka!"

"Tsunade-sama I have a question."

"Ask Sakura."

Sakura scuffed her shoe on the floor before asking. "If I have Fire Nature than why did the paper turn to glass after mud?"

"Oh that's what you wanted to ask! Well you see that when dirt or sand is heated it will turn to a form of glass. Lightning works best, but I guess with your other natures being water and earth it just works. Although it is peculiar that your natures are somewhat opposites form each other." Tsunade replied before gesturing for Sakura to leave. "I must inform the shinobi I spoke of earlier," she said with a mischievous smirk

Sakura left the Hokage building wondering whom she was going to work with, before just sighing and shaking her head knowing her shishou it was going to be pretty interesting.

Sakura decided she would see if Naruto and Sasuke wanted to do something. After leaving Naruto's apartment she decided that he must be on the Uchiha compound, because neither of them were at the training fields or any were else. When Sakura got there she knocked on the door. After a few moments she herd someone yell that she should just come in, Sakura did so leaving her shoes at the entrance she went into the kitchen which was where she heard the most noise. Mikoto the mother of both Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha was making lunch, turning she saw Sakura. Smiling she went and gave Sakura a big hug before holding her shoulders and stepping back. Mikoto Uchiha looked at Sakura with a keen eye before saying. "Sakura-chan you haven't been taking care of you're self, what you need is a man to take care of you!" She gave Sakura's shoulders a squeeze before letting her go and turning back to what she was making. "Sakura I'm making Itachi-chan's favorite, onigiri you are more than welcome to join us. Sasuke and Naruto are in his room." Sakura after snickering at the Itachi-_chan_ replied "Thank you Mikoto-san I would be delighted to stay!"

Sakura then turned and left the room heading towards Sasuke's, when she was about to turn the corner to the hallway to his room, Sakura hit something hard and bounced off. Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed her body preparing for the fall. When it didn't happen she opened her eyes looking up she saw that the something hard she had walked into happened to be Itachi. Who was now smirking at her. Sakura righted her self with a huff, before stepping back. "Gommen Itachi." Sakura made to walk around him, only to find that he had blocked her path, Sakura glared. "Move Uchiha!"

"Really Sakura is that any way to treat someone who didn't let you fall, first you run into me then you yell." Smirked Itachi

"I already apologized Uchiha besides I would have been fine. Now please move" Said Sakura gritting her teeth, She didn't want to upset Mikoto by killing her first borne.

"Really Sakura-chan you should be nicer, mother was right you do need a man to take care of you." He said crossing his arms in front of him and leaning on the wall.

Sakura watched him her anger still simmering, even if he was annoying he still was a fine man. He was 5ft10 six inches taller than her so she had to look up to see him, he was muscular, broad shoulders weren't to broad, He had large hands, His face was masculine yet still managed to be beautiful, the only real blemish were two creases from his eyes down. His eyes pierced you it was like he knew what you were going to do before you did it, although there was steel behind them. She would kill to have his hair it was silky smooth, clasped into a ponytail at his nape it went down just past his shoulder blades. He would be heart stopping if he ever did more than smirk, she wondered if his hair was as soft as it seemed. Sakura shook her head trying to get rid of the bad thoughts.

Coming out of her gaze Sakura's glare intensified. "Uchiha you would be that last to know it I ever got a man (she made air quotes) "to take care of me". Besides its none of you're business Itachi-chan." She finished with a smirk of her own. Before walking past him, she had made it to Sasuke's door before he replied, "You never know Sakura-Chan, I just might be the first to know." He purred. Sakura paused before opening the door. "You wish Itachi." She was stunned however when he replied, "Yes maybe I do." Shocked she whipped around to look at him, only to find that he was gone. Shaking her head at the strange conversation. She opened the door to find Naruto and Sasuke trying to kill each other without making any noise. "Sasuke! Naruto! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" They looked at her shocked, neither one had heard her come in, before they could do anything however two fists smashed them on the skull.

Sakura sighed before healing them. "Sakura-chan why did you do that?" Naruto whined and Sasuke just glared. "Because you to should not be fighting in the house, and second you stole Tsunade's sake now we don't have any missions for a month!" Naruto looked guilt and Sasuke quickly looked away, showing that Sakura was right and they had done it together. "You are so lucky shishou didn't catch you! You bakas! What possessed you to do something so stupid?"

Naruto just continued to hold his head whimpering Sasuke seeing this answered. "It was a training exercise." After saying this he realized how dumb it was and winced. "It was dobe's idea"

"Sasuke really, and you decided to go along with it. You both are dumb any way because of your brilliant idea we are out of missions. Oh I have big news!" Sakura exclaimed jumping up and down.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her curiously. "What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

Sakura beamed before replying. "I have Fire natured chakra! Isn't that awesome!" Naruto Jumped up and hugged her, while Sasuke just nodded.

When Naruto released her she continued to tell then everything Tsunade had said. "I wonder who this shinobi is going to be?" Sasuke and Naruto agreed with her. Before they could discuss it any more. Sasuke's mom, Mikoto called them for lunch. Then walked in and sat down. Sakura looked around for Itachi, after all his mom had just made his favorite. "Mikoto-chan where is Itachi?" After she dished out the food she replied. "Itachi was called to the Hokage's office it seems she wants him to teach someone." Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke Looked at each other shocked. Before Sakura shook her head, "no it's probably something else." After the meal Sakura said goodbye to them and left. She ran across roofs heading to her house, when she close she was shocked to see Itachi leaning on the door, like he was waiting for her. "Shit, shit!" Sakura quickly masked her chakra and turned to go back the way she had come, but before she could leave Itachi appeared in front of her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Going somewhere Sakura?" Sakura shook her head, his smirk grew "well that's good because it almost seemed like you were, Tsunade-sama said that you had Fire nature as well as earth and water, I'm ordered to teach you some fire jutsu we…" Before he could continue a panicking Sakura kneeled as if to fix her shoe, then extended her leg and spun knocking him down she then took off like a bat out of hell.

Sakura pumped chakra into her, legs to make her run faster. She kept thinking what she had done was incredibly stupid, she wanted to smack her self, here she was running form a man who had made chunin at 10 and was a Anbu captain at 13 years old. She was so going to get it. As Sakura's attentions wandered a slightly amused Itachi used it as a chance to grab her.

Sakura felt herself being grabbed from behind and knew her death was upon her. She had made it all the way to the outer training grounds. As Itachi's arms rapped around her Sakura braced her self for impact, but again was surprised when Itachi turned so he took the brunt of the rocks and pebbles on the ground as the slid to a stop. Before Sakura could take advantage of the fact that she was on top Itachi flipped them so he was on top. His hands where on the ground just above her shoulders he was using his lower body to keep hers pinned. Sakura's hands immediately went to his chest; she looked into his eyes and saw the last thing she had expected, amusement, and laughter. With a quick glance at his mouth she saw that he was grinning, even though it wasn't a full smile, it still made her heart skip a beat.

"Sakura you surprised me no one has ever had the courage to do that, but rest assured I will now be on my guard even more." He finished with a smirk.

"I get it Uchiha now let me go!" Sakura snarled. It genuinely amused him how she could change emotions so fast. He leaned closer to her, smirking when she turned red, and whispered in her ear, "Dear Sakura what if I like were I am?" she gasped shocked Sakura couldn't believe that the Itachi Uchiha was saying this to her, the most emotionless guy she new. Deciding he was messing with her she got angrier using water enforced chakra on her hands she made a fist and punched him off of her, Jumping up she saw the Itachi; she had punched was nothing but a shadow clone. Cursing Sakura released the henge on her arm, a seal appeared she then made the hand signs necessary for a Fūinjutsu, biting her thumb she slide it across the seal on her arm, one of Kakashi's Ninken appeared; it was bull Largest of all the Ninken. "hi mistress, what do you need?" asked the big dog. "I need you to help watch my back I angered an Anbu, I'm not sure how he will react." The dog nodded before replying, "You're always angering some one Sakura." Sakura put her back to Bull and braced for a attack, Itachi came out of thin air with a kunai Sakura reflected with her tantos (one in each hand), meanwhile bull was defending from Itachi behind her. She moved to stab him but was blocked by a kunai, Itachi used his other hand at her pulse point, before she could react she was unconscious, Bull then disappeared.

Itachi caught her before she fell, Setting her against a tree, he took some metal wire and bound her wrists and ankles. Sakura awoke to a headache, she tried to raise her hand and rub it away but found she could not, because she was tied up. "Itachi you basterd!!"

"I'm sorry to inform you that my parents were indeed married when I was borne." He smirked sitting down cross-legged infront of her. "Sakura I will be unable to teach you it you persist in attacking me."

"I don't need you to teach me, I can just get Sasuke to." She said childishly sticking her tongue out.

"Actually you can not, my little brother has of yet to master his fire nature. Also how is it that you have two summons, normally contacts only allow you two have one, I know Tsunade showed you how to summon slugs, how are you able to summon others?"

Sakura took a deep breath realizing that anger was getting her nowhere and he was actually being civil. "You know that I'm the only shinobi in my family, yes. Well my mothers great aunt was a kunochi her name was Yuki, and she refused to only have one summon, so she created a jutsu, that allows the user to have more than one summon, the only downside is by using the jutsu I have to keep one seal on my body for every summon. Any way it has been passed down for generations, but since no one wanted to be a shinobi it went unused."

Sakura then decided to try something, she called the fire nature in her chakra, then using her awesome chakra control directed it to the metal binding her, Using the water nature she cooled it quickly once it was weak enough she simply moved her hands and arms apart and the wire broke. Sakura grinned; looking up she saw Itachi was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "Sakura it seems I won't have as much to teach you as I previously thought, I propose for the duration of the time I am teaching you that we have a truce. For some reason unknown to me you think I'm going to harm you and you feel the need to place harm on me first. But rest assured that is not the case." He held his hand out, Sakura eyed it for a minute or to before nodding, with a smile she reached out and shook hands with Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**ok if any of you read my other story about sakura (doubt it) i'm posting because i got more ideas and i work best focusing on the multiple things rather than just one. Any way i'm not sure if this is a good story or not but if you like it please respond and tell me so. oh and review!! ps i do proofread its just i'm not very good at it lol ^~^**


	2. They were doing What!

Sakura walked to her apartment glaring at the man walking next to her. "I don't need to be walked home Uchiha." He merely glanced at her and smirked. "A gentleman always walks a lady home Haruno." Sakura's eye twitched in anger taking a deep breath she let out a sigh. "Fine what ever." As they walked by Ichiraku ramen her stomach let out a rumble. "Hey lets get something to eat." she turned to go into the stand as Itachi nodded. They were about halfway through their ramen when a loud voice reached there ears.

Naruto was upset Teme's mom had kicked them out after a fight. They were sitting outside of the Uchiha compound and he was hungry. "Teme lets get something to eat, I'm hungry." Sasuke stopped staring off into the distance for a minute to look at Naruto, he nodded then stood and started heading towards the Korean barbecue restaurant. He walked a few feet before realizing that Naruto wasn't following him looking back he scowled. "What is it dobe?" Naruto pouted reminding Sasuke of a little kid. "I want to go to Ichiraku ramen! Sakura-chan doesn't let me go that much any more something about eating healthy..." He stood there frowning. Sasuke smirked "Why should I care? Dobe?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at his best-friend and teammate then he smiled a slightly crazy and sadistic grin. "I'll tell Temari about the fan girl that ended up in you bed." Sharingan eyes flashed. "You wouldn't dare!" The blonde nodded "Yes I would, I haven't had ramen in weeks." The dark haired man sighed "Fine we will go eat at Ichiraku." Naruto yelled pumping his fist into the air, he ran and grabbed Sasuke and started walking towards the restaurant. "Naruto why didn't you just go on you own?" Sasuke retched himself out of Naruto's grasp and continued walking. "Well you see, Tsunade-baachan and Sakura-chan took my spending money, and Shizune-san buys my groceries." This information elected a chuckle out of the stonic Uchiha. "Shut up Teme or I'll beat you up!!"

"Like you could dobe."

"I can!"

"can't"

"can"

"can't"

"can"

"can't"

"can"

They continued on like this till they had reached Ichiraku ramen where they made a silent truce. Entering they were shocked to see Sakura and Itachi eating together.

Sakura was sitting eating her ramen when she heard Naruto and Sasuke fighting sighing she glanced at Itachi. "They are probably going to come in here Naruto has been trying to get anyone and everyone to buy him ramen. Tsunade and I cut his supply. Also he's probably going to make a scene, and if were smart we can get Sasuke to pay for our bill." She smirked

Itachi hid a smile, he liked the way she thought, It would be good to have his brother treat him for once, he nodded in agreement.

At that moment Naruto spotted them and ran over, she took a deep breath. "Sakura-chan why are you here with Teme's brother?" Before giving her a chance to reply he turned to Itachi and started yelling. "Why are you here with my Sakura-chan! I'm gonna kick your ass!" At about this time Sasuke joined in calling his brother obseen names. Sakura could feel her temple starting to throb brushing her pink locks out of her face, she stood up suddenly causing her stool to fall down with a lout clack. Causing both of her teammates to become silent, turning to Sasuke and Naruto her face red with anger she yelled. "You baka! It isn't any of your business!"

Naruto pouted "But Sakura-chan you're ours that why we scare away....uh-mph what the hell Sasuke!" Sasuke actually nervous, Itachi looked amused and Sakura just looked angry and confused. "Who exactly do you scare away?" She hissed out, Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he started babbling. She took a step forward and both Sasuke and Naruto took a step back. "Well you see Sakura-chan me, Sasuke-teme, and Kaka-sensei we have been....uhh protecting you from all the guy who want to uhh......." He trailed off and Sasuke slapped himself on the forehead.

"Sakura its for your own good, non of them are good enough for you." They took another step back when Sakura's chakra spiked with killing intent. "So your the reason, I haven't had a date in two years." she whispered with a deadly soft voice. Itachi raised his eyebrow, he had known that they had been doing something but this wasn't quiet what he expected, Looking at the woman next to him then her teammates he slowly stood he might have to intervene, his mother would be upset if his little brother were to suddenly die.

Sakura was pissed they were the reason that guys no longer came near her, two years ago she was dating a chunin from Suna, he met her teammates and never came back after that, she had been depressed for weeks, until Ino drug her out of the house grumbling about stupid males. Sakura understood now what she had meant. Taking a deep breathe Sakura forced a smile which was enough to put Naruto at ease but only served to make Sasuke more nervous. She walked forward still smiling when she was less than a foot away. "Well you were wrong." Right after saying that she pulled both fists back and slammed them straight into Naruto and Sasuke's stomach sending them flying across the street she stoked forward intent on hitting them some more, when she felt arms rap around her. Looking up and and behind her she saw that it was Itachi. "Let me go." He shook his head and smirked "No, you would be very upset if you were to accidentally kill one of them." She nodded and sighed "You're probably right, lets go." He nodded and the walked off with his arm still around her waist.

Naruto and Sasuke were on the ground laying in a heap. "Teme we have to remember to thank you're brother sometime." Sasuke nodded. It wasn't to long later after they had dragged them self into a siting position, when Ino came up with a pissed look on her face. Hinata following close behind frowning slightly. Both friends cringed slightly as their girl-friends walked up. "What did you to think your doing!" Ino screeched smacking Sasuke on the head, those watching were shocked threat he allowed her to do such a thing, Hinata simply frowned at Naruto making him stare at the floor in shame. "We were just trying to protect her" the dark hair man tried to defend them.

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes at there nativity. "Did you ever think of what you three were doing to her self-esteem?" The looked at her shocked and then shook their heads. "Well think about it after getting asked out all of the time, suddenly no one asks you out." She shook her head at them, Hinata standing next to her did the same. "I am very disappointed in you Naruto-kun." They both turned and walked away leaving to very embarrassed boy behind.

Sakura was upset, she couldn't believe that her teammates her family had been doing that to her. Sighing she shook her head they were such dorks. She started laughing. Itachi looked at her funny wondering what she was laughing at. "They are such dorks, yes?" He smirked and nodded, he wondered when she would realize that he still had his arm around her. When Sakura saw Ino she stopped and told her what had been going on, Hinata had walked up about half way through. When they found out what had happened they gave her a quick hug and took of the way she had come. Itachi and her continued walking he put his arm around her again, then she leaned into him. After a minute she pulled her self away blushing. Those who'd watched the exchange smiled. While others stared with shock that the untouchable Itachi and the Protected Sakura were together.

As there was nothing a Shinobi or a civilian loved more than gossip by the time they were at the end of the street, the news had already reached half the village and the Hokage tower, where Tsunade just smirked. Luckily Kakashi was out of town.

* * *

**Hi sorry its been so long since i last updated, but i have the bunnies back under control! Please review! I really want to know what everyone thinks about this story. lol if you have any story ideas please tell me. I think the whole Itachi+Sakura is so kawaii. Haha Hinata has Naruto whipped!**


End file.
